Conventionally, a control apparatus that controls an ignition apparatus of an internal combustion engine and controls ignition of an air-fuel mixture in a combustion chamber is known. For example, in a control apparatus described in PTL 1, plasma is generated in a combustion chamber, thereby improving ignitability of an air-fuel mixture.